1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hand tool, in particular, to a crimping pliers for attaching a conductive wire and a connector firmly together by compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission of signals among electronic products, electronic devices or electronic instruments are typically achieved via the connection between one conductive wire and another conductive wire; whereas the connection between the conductive wire and another conductive wire typically requires the attachment of the conductive wires onto a connector, followed by connecting the connector with another connector in order to allow the electronic connection to be established between the conductive wire and another conductive wire. Nevertheless, the attachment of the conductive wire and the connector typically requires the use of crimping pliers for attaching the conductive wire and the connector firmly together by compression.
A known crimping pliers comprises a compression handle, a base, a crimping member and a compression handle pivotal attachment base. The base includes a crimping opening formed thereon, the crimping member is installed inside the base, and the crimping portion of the crimping member is arranged corresponding to the crimping opening such that when an acting force is exerted on the compression handle to allow the compression handle to move toward the direction of the base, it is able to drive the crimping member inside the base to move in order to allow the crimping portion to move inside the crimping opening. When a connector inserted with a conductive wire is placed into the crimping opening, its crimping portion can then exert a compression on the connector and the conductive wire in order to firmly attach the connector an the conductive wire together.
However, such known crimping pliers still have the following drawbacks. Since guiding slots are provided inside the base for the crimping portion of the crimping member to slide thereon and since the base is typically a plastic unit, the crimping portion is prone to cause damages to the inner wall of the guiding slots due to abrasions thereon; as a result, the crimping portion cannot be maintained to move in a horizontal direction and stable compression forces cannot be applied onto the connector and the conductive wire eventually.